Total Drama Stage Lights
by KeyAgate
Summary: In an attempt to gather new stars, Cosmic Dream Productions has sent Chris McClean to gather 12 aspiring stars to have them fight for a big debut, and 10 Million dollars. Who will fade, and who wll catch the light? Find out now on Total Drama Stage Lights!
1. Chapter 1

_**So, um… This is happening? A Total Drama SYOC with lots of music and all that fun stuff… Lets get things squared away!**_

_**-No Mary Sues/Gary Stus**_

_**-Please use my app, it is there for a reason**_

_**-PM my app to me!**_

_**-Each person can submit one boy and one girl! I will be accepting 12 apps!  
-I would like interesting stereotypes, not basic ones. Catch my eye!**_

_**-Don't make everyone a performer, like a Dancer, Actress, or Singer, make some coordinators and composers, maybe a producer or something? **_

_**-If you read this, give your character a random card (Don't give me all faces of suits, give me numbers, too.)**_

_**And the app-**_

**Name-**

**Nickname-**

**Age-**

**Stereotype-**

**Role (Singer, Composer, Dancer, etc)-**

**Skin-**

**Hair-**

**Eyes-**

**Body Type-**

**Height-**

**Everyday clothing-**

**Swimsuit-**

**Pajamas-**

**Any Alternative outfits?-**

**Accessories/Piercings/Tattoos?-**

**Personality-**

**Likes-**

**Dislikes-**

**Bio-**

**Fears-**

**Flaws-**

**Strengths-**

**Instruments they play?-**

**Sexuality?-**

**Relationship?-**

**If so, with who?-**

**What kind of friends would they make?**

**Enemies?:**

**What would they want in a challenge partner?-**

**Music type/real life artist parallel-**

**Audition Tape:**

**Anything I forgot?:**

_***Puts up 'Apps Open' sign* Lets get started.**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Bah-da-dah! I got some of the cast list here! We have filled in all the girl spots, but have 3 open boy spots, I'm sorry if they didn't get in! But, its about time to start, get them in!**_

_**Girls-**_

_**Fukui Mei (Mei Fukui)-The Enigmatically Normal Girl**_

Despite her exotic good looks and her beautiful voice, this girl is so... Normal. Sure, she might be a bit airheaded and kind of odd with her seemingly lack of emotions, but she's actually not that weird... At first glance.

_**Rose Anderson-The Female Rebel**_

This guitarist comes from a strict family wanting to make her into a lady. Did it work? Hell no! This girl despises authority, only respecting her peers. Expressing her feelings through her music, how far will it take her?

_**Clara Harvey-The Exuberant One**_

Loud, excitable, and bubbly, Clara's work as a costume maker make up artist has put her on top to work on this show! Can her shining personality get her the chance to work in the big times?

_**Sophia Johnson-The Open Minded Reader**_

Although a bit plain, this girl is very smart and friendly. Having won many awards for her script writings and being acknowledged as one of the best, perhaps this one may write her own success!

_**Vivianna Von Vitli-The Ultimate Fashionista**_

This charismatic beauty holds everything in the palm of her hand- upcoming fame, the hearts of men, the envy of women all over. However, it will never be enough. When what (or rather, who) she desires is in her reach, how far will she go?

_**Felicity Barnes-The Eccentric Daydreamer**_

Despite having a silver spoon, this girl is not what others believe rich girls to be like. Outcasted from her family, its hard to make heads or tails of this girl, especially since she hides her heart. However, the songs she composes may give a tone to her story.

_**Boys-**_

_**Miyamoto Akemi (Akemi Miyamoto)-The Observant Phantom**_

Akemi is a very strange person. He's hard to detect, as if he is some sort of ghost. However, despite his misdirection, he composes and performs powerful music. It seems he's hiding a lot, but what does someone so weak looking and fragile have to hide?

_**Ray Wayers-The Cartoonist**_

A fun loving guy, this nerd has a penchant for brains and creativity, and no shortage of it. With his fast mind and laid back nature, how far will he go?

_**Obsidian Lidsi-The Awkward Geek**_

With a mysterious past, Obsidian seems to be very... Odd. Pushing people away seems to be his specialty, but why does he do it? What is he hiding? He can't hide forever, even from the spotlight.

_**-open spot-**_

_**-open spot-**_

_**-open spot-**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**You guys have no idea how pumped I am about this! Presenting, your cast list!**_

_**Girls-**_

_**Fukui Mei (Mei Fukui)-The Enigmatically Normal Girl**_

Despite her exotic good looks and her beautiful voice, this girl is so... Normal. Sure, she might be a bit airheaded and kind of odd with her seemingly lack of emotions, but she's actually not that weird... At first glance.

_**Rose Anderson-The Female Rebel**_

This guitarist comes from a strict family wanting to make her into a lady. Did it work? Hell no! This girl despises authority, only respecting her peers. Expressing her feelings through her music, how far will it take her?

_**Clara Harvey-The Exuberant One**_

Loud, excitable, and bubbly, Clara's work as a costume maker make up artist has put her on top to work on this show! Can her shining personality get her the chance to work in the big times?

_**Sophia Johnson-The Open Minded Reader**_

Although a bit plain, this girl is very smart and friendly. Having won many awards for her script writings and being acknowledged as one of the best, perhaps this one may write her own success!

_**Vivianna Von Vitli-The Ultimate Fashionista**_

This charismatic beauty holds everything in the palm of her hand- upcoming fame, the hearts of men, the envy of women all over. However, it will never be enough. When what (or rather, who) she desires is in her reach, how far will she go?

_**Felicity Barnes-The Eccentric Daydreamer**_

Despite having a silver spoon, this girl is not what others believe rich girls to be like. Outcasted from her family, its hard to make heads or tails of this girl, especially since she hides her heart. However, the songs she composes may give a tone to her story.

_**Boys-**_

_**Miyamoto Akemi (Akemi Miyamoto)-The Observant Phantom**_

Akemi is a very strange person. He's hard to detect, as if he is some sort of ghost. However, despite his misdirection, he composes and performs powerful music. It seems he's hiding a lot, but what does someone so weak looking and fragile have to hide?

_**Ray Wayers-The Cartoonist**_

A fun loving guy, this nerd has a penchant for brains and creativity, and no shortage of it. With his fast mind and laid back nature, how far will he go?

_**Obsidian Lidsi-The Awkward Geek**_

With a mysterious past, Obsidian seems to be very... Odd. Pushing people away seems to be his specialty, but why does he do it? What is he hiding? He can't hide forever, even from the spotlight.

_**Ti Jan Li-The Haute-Couture Bestie**_

Considered a revolutionist in the fashion industry, Ti has taken the world by storm with his luxurious tastes. However, with this, he will rise to top. Will that charming fashion monger get him where he wants to be?

_**Donovan Rios- The Spaztic Male Cheerleader**_

A powerhouse of energy, Donovan is all around a cheerful and fun person, always willing to help. Sure, he's a bit off the wall, to be honest, but that's just what the industry might need!

_**Markus Anderson-The Flamboyant yet Straight Male**_

A fighter through and through, all Markus wants is to go through life and support those around him. His salon work (and hopefully, this show) can help him and his family. With that on his mind, can it pull him to the end?

_**And there it is, the 12 person cast list! Now...**_

_***picks up Apps Open sign and flings it over the fence* Now, its optional, but I kind of want a general review of your character's thoughts on the other characters. It can be in any format! It will just help... Now, I will go get some breakfast and get started on the intro chapter!**_


End file.
